How Whobob Whatpants Should Have ended ( My Thought)
by Tominus
Summary: SpongeBob had lost his memory, and he had moved to A city called New Kelp City, he had gotten successful, his life it better than it has ever been in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob is now the leader of a big company, and had a wife, who is pregnant, her name is Hala. One night SpongeBob watches TV and regains slight memory, he than revisits Bikini bottom with his wife. Please Read


** This my idea of , What ever Happened To Spongebob should have ended, siruiously the origanal wasnt bad, but it was chessy, and so this is what I think it should have gone, so read and enjoy ( This is very long) **

**( After accident) **

CHAPTER1

Spongebob had woken up and he had lost his memory, he had no idea what had happened, all he knew it that he hit his head on some rocks, and that was all, he had some clothes with him, he didnt know his name, so luckly he had his wallet with him he had about $20 in his wallet he took out a card that said ID, he read the name, "Spongebob Squarepants huh?" Spongebob then stuck his wallet in his pocket and started to pack up his clothes, until he heard sounds of hunking rushing boats, he looked over to his left to see a smog filled city. Spongebob had completely forgotten about his pants and started for the city. He made it to the intrense of the city and read the name of the Citie, "New Kelp City" Spongebob walked into the city and looked around the place, "Man this place is filthy" Spongebob was looking around and he had bumped into a guy, ( You know what the fish said) Spongebob apoligized, and looked around, he started to get hungry, he reached for his wallet and found it wasnt there, "Where did it go?" he than rememberd what that fish had said, "Dang it, that fish took my wallet!, Oh well, i can probably fill in a job somewhere." He found a job, and he filled in the application, and the fish asked about the empty slots, and he said he couldnt remember anything, so she dicided to look up his imformation, " Well, Mr. Squarepants this looks all good, but it seems that you already have a job" "I do?" "Yes" she faced the computer to the Sponge, "The Krusty Krab?" "Hum, dosent ring a bell" "Really?, just what do you rememer?" "I know how to spell, count, and stuff learned in school" "No, i mean like stuff you remember before you moved" "I told you i dont remember, all i know is that feel off a cliff hit my head, and woke up blank, thats all i know" "Oh, well your more than welcome to work here if you would like, when can you get started?" "Um, Now would be pretty good" "Ok, , your Hired" she shook his hand and showd him to his office. (You might wonder where he works at, not the Bank, just a regular office)

Spongebob started working, and he wasnt his annoying old self anymore, he was almost normal, he was still, nice, funny, but wasnt as annoying as usall he worked from 7:00 Am to, 5:00 Pm, he worked 11 hours a day, and stayed busy. Spongebob was a busy man, er Sponge, and people respected him more in New Kelp City than in Bikini Bottom, he had actually gotten his licence and could drive, he lived in a nice hotal that was on the 45th floor with a beautiful view of the city that he now loved.

CHAPTER 2

( 3 years in NK) Spongebob had gotten many promotions and now was the leader of this big company, and now worked from 9:00 Am to 5:00 Pm . Spongebob was happy he had found a beautiful Sponge that was now his wife, her name was Hala, which she was pregnet with his child, they didnt know if it was a boy or a girl yet, Spongebob wished for a girl, that looked just like her mother. They had been together for 2 years and he had asked her to marry him at 11 months in their relationship. Spongebob was as happy as could be, he had started gaining some memory back, and that he only knew of three people, his parents and Grandmother, they all told them that he was missed in Bikini Bottom, and that he had great friends there. Spongebob was still confused about that, he never recalled him ever living there, so his parents just gave up trying, he had told them that he liked it in New Kelp, and that they would too, they didnt move from their home, but they didnt live in Bikini Bottom so when Spongebob and Hala visited he wasnt recondized. Spongebob had told his parents that his wife was preganet and they were happy, they came over as much as they could to see the three.

Everything was fine until one night, Spongebob and His wife were going to sleep, Spongebob wasnt tired just yet so he dicided to let Hala sleep, and go watch tv, he watched it for alittle bit, until he got tired, he was about to turn off the T.V until he heard a voice, for some reason he knew that voice, but didnt remember who it came from, he looked at the T.v To see a Squaill, he rubbed his head, do i know that person? I know that voice, but im not sure who that came from, she said, " My Name is, Sandy Cheeks, and I am a scientist, I moved here from Texas to do reasearch," "Sandy?, that rings a bell but who is it?" " Tonight is the third year that my long time buddy, best friend *Whips a tear* Spongebob Squarepants had gone missing, I know that three years had passed and that we hadnt found hi and that we have to give up, but to tell you the truth, three years isnt that long, I know why he left us." Spongebob leaned in closer, and the crowd arond the strange girl who seemed to know the Sponge that thay wished to have back were crying, "I am such a fool, we all are, we should have been nicer to him, he left because he felt he wasnt wanted her" Sandy took out a piece of paper, "This is a note from our Dear Friend Spongebob" she sniffed and unfolded the piece of paper, and started reading it, (forgot what it said sorry) " Aka Idiot Boy" Spongebob tried to remember her until she said, "idiot boy" Spongebob jumped back at the memory that he had just gotten, he hadnt gotten all of it back just the part where he came out behind the tree to complent her on the robot but tripped splilling water on the robot, and her lecture and then the last part he really rememberd, "Get outta here, Idiot boy!" "Wow, so thats where I remember her, but if she says that i was her best friend and she yelled at me for acidentally breaking her robot, by tripping, it wasnt like i did it on purpose, she didnt even check to see if i was ok, i could have died by drowning in air " he turned off the Tv and went to bed.

CHAPTER 3

Spongebob is starting to get his memory back and now remembers Sandy, but there seems to be a problem, he is not up set but, angry. He wonderd if there were others who had done the same. Spongebob kissed Hala's forehead, and went to bed. Spongebob woke up tired for the first time and Hala had noticed, "Spongebob, you dont seem yourself today, did you sleep well?" Spongebob was pouring a cup of coffee, "Um, Im fine, Ill feel better once im at work" he smiled "Oh, ok" she smiled back, she made them breackfast, it was nice light and warm. Spongebob ate along with Hala, he finished first, he washed his plate and put it away, he took a sip of his coffee, and walked behind Hala and placed the cup on the side and hugged her, she looked up at him and smiled, "Thankyou for the breakfast hun, i feel better already" "Really?" "Yea" he kissed her on her lips, and then heard a beeping sound, he looked at his watch, "Oh, sorry hun, i gotta go." he grabbed his coffee, and his stuff, and Hala looked at him, "Do you want a breaktfast desert?" "Um, sure" he looked at the cookie in Hala's hand and took it, "Hay" "What?" "Thats mine" she laughed, "Well its mine now" and he took a bite, "Thats good" he went back over to her and gave her her cookie back, she laughed, and he Kissed her again, " I Love you know that right?" "Yes" "Good, Ill be back before dinner." he kissed her again and left. Spongebob went down the elevator and down to the Loby. "Hay Mr. Squarepants, hows the Mrs?" "Great actually" "I heard that shes preganat" "Yea, its great" " I know, I remember when my wife was preganat, we had a baby boy, his names Roy, hes 2 now" "Really, did he just turn 2?" "Yea, last week" "Really, If i would have known I would have gotten him something" "No thats fine" "Ok, Dale, see you later" "Ok, have a good day at work" "you too" Spongebob left the hotal and got in his car and went to work. Spongebob was in a meeting and then one of the men in the meeting gose and says, "Did you guys watch that thing last night?" "Yea," the fish look at Spongebob, " Mr. Squarepants, who is that sandy girl?" " Sandy, oh yea her, shes an old friend," "Why did you leave, Bikini Bottom?" "I dont know, didnt i tell al you that i fell down a clif and hit my head and stuff?""Oh yea, than how do you remember her?" "Oh, i guess im getting some memory back" "I dont remember meeting her, all I remember is, acitentally distorying her robot, and her kicking me out of her house and calling me an Idiot boy." "Oh" "Yea" for the rest of the day they just talked about stuff, and things that need to be sold, and ideas for things to be made, and sold. By the end of the day everyone was shaking hands and saying goodbye, Spongebob had went home he had a plan ready, he hoped that Hala hadent made dinner yet, luckly she hadnt, but she was about to, Spongebob opened the door and set his stuff down, "Hala, Im home" "Ok" he walked into the Kitchen, and seen her putting her aprin on, but he took it from her, "Hay, I need that to cook" "Not to night you dont." he smiled, "How about we go out tonight?" " Um sure, but i need to get dressed" "Ok, you do that I'll get dressed too" they went and got dressed. Spongebob had gotten ready a bit earlyer, he walked into the room where Hala was getting dressed, she had on a nice dress, Spongebob walked behind her, "Oh my gosh" "What? dose it look bad?" " It dosent look good, but perfect" "Aww, thankyou" she turned to Spongebob and he put his head on hers, "Lets go" "Ok" Spongebob gave her his hand and led her down to the Loby and into his car, he closed her side of the door and went to his side and closed the door, "Ready?" "Yea" "Me too." Spongebob took her to a fansy restraunt and they ate and talked about everything they could think of. Until Spongebob came up with a subjuct, he said, " Hay how would you like to take trip to a town called Bikini Bottom?" "wheres that?" "I dont know, but appaertly thats where i was from" "Oh, so you wanna pay visit?" "Yea, I wanna know what that place is, everyone keeps talking about, how Im from Bikini Bottom, and why I left, so yea" "Ok, sure" Spongebob and Hala continued eating. They finished eating and went home, in the morning they would talk about the trip.

CHAPTER 4

It was moring and so Spongebob had already gotten ready for work, and now Hala and Spongebob were talking about the trip to Bikini Bottom, and so they agreed to leave tomarrow. They ate breakfast and Spongebob left for work, and he told his emplyees that he was going to be leaving for 5 days, and that they can take a 5 day break, and that the work place was going to be closed. Spongebob and his employees discussed new topics for the rest of the day, and stuff, and at 4:50 they packed up, and left at 5:00. Spongebob went home, he hugged his wife, and packed, he told her to get stuff that she wanted and needed to bring so that he can put it in her siut case, and he packed his clothes and stuff that he needed, that way they can get going in the morning as soon as they ate breakfast and got dressed. ( NEXT MORNING )

Spongebob and Hala, were starting to head out the door, "Do you got everything you need?" "Yea" "I just need to be back before next Monday for that doctors appoment" "Ok, we will be back in 5 days do we'll be back Sunday" "Ok" Spongebob and Hala headed out the door to the car down stairs. Dale asked where they were going and Spongebob told him, " I went there before, like a few years ago, it was nice, they had nice people, and one of the best places to eat was some sort of Fast food restaunt people called it, The Krsty Krab, " "Really?" "yea, Maybe when you go to Bikini Bottom youll stop by and have a sandwhich, there are really good" "Ok, well think about it" "Ok bye have a wonderful time" Spongebob smiled and waved then left. It would take about 2 hours to get there, but Spongebob not remembering what way to go, he had a GPS and so that would most likely show them the way. Spongebob wasnt hoping to know anybody, because he didnt know anybody, he had become quite known In New Kelp City, and people loved him, actually more than most of the people in Bikini Bottom, he just kept having doubts that he really was from that town, but than again, that girl, that Sandy girl, if she knew hm, and that she lived in Bikini Bottom and that when he fell, how did he end up there in te first place, and why did he have his clothes and stuff with him like he was running away from somewhere, maybe he was from Bikini Bottom the only way to find out is to go there himself and see in his eye that he had lived there and that he was known there, but how could he know for sure that they knew him, really and that they didnt just know him from the aps and commircals that aired his stuff.? these were a bunch of questions he hadnt known, but he couldnt think of that now, he had to keep focus on the road, and so he and Hala just drove to Bikini bottom. They had arrived there in 2 hours, and they had to find a hotel to sleep in for a little bit. They checked in and unpacked and stuff. Spongebob had some papers from the office, always working, and Hala had camras and things like that. They were ready to see, or he was ready to know about this so called place, Bikini Bottom.

CHAPTER 5

Spongebob and Hala had made it to Bikini Bottom and it wasnt that bad, for them two who hadnt been or had forgotten this old town, it had autally gone down hill, there hadnt been as many people as before, but it was kinda hard to tell that antone was missing, they looked around, and walked around, Spongebob had seen some sights and he started to remember, he rememberd wonderful times he had in the streets, he then got a memory, an orange house, or Pineapple, on conch dr, he and Hala were standing infrount of the strret sign, "Hala, I remember this road" he smiled, as a tear fell, "Lets go down it" Spongebob grabbed her hand and started walking, he seen a hugde rock, "Thats one big rock" he kept walking and he seen the orange Pineapple house and he said, "Hala, I remember that house" he ran to it, and onto the path way, he found a note attached to the door, he took it down and read it, " Here it the house of Spongebob Squarepants" Spongebob looked up, and looked at Hala. "This is my house" he turned the knob and it opened, they walked inside, "Wow spongebob this is nice" they walked inside and exsplored, Spongebob went up stairs, to his bedroom, he opened the door, he seen a bed and a alarm clock he walked inside and looked around, he went to the bedside near the bed, he looked at the clock, he toched it and it went off, "Cool, Hala!" "Yea?" "come up here" "Ok" she walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, he was sitting on the bed, and was looking all over the room, "Wow" Hala said under her breath, " This is great huh? " "Yeah, I dont understabd why anyone would want to leave this house, its nice" Spongebob jumped off the bed and walked over to another door, he opened it and in aww, "Wow, Hala you've got to see this" Spongebob stood at the entrance of his libary, and slid down the slide, he looked around, "Wow"said hala, Spongebob stood infrount of the door, "Come down here" "Ok" she slid down the slide Spongebob cought her and helped her down, " This is nice" "Geezz Sponge, i knew you liked reading books, but, this is a lot""I know right" Spongebob looked around, he seen a bunch of stuff. He started remembering things about this house and things that he had did, he remembered everything about his house, "I remember everything about this house, i have actually read all these books, and here is my closet where i kept my clothes" he opened the door and grabed a pair of pants, and looked to see it it would fit, "Well, it seems that i've out grown my old clothes, ( Spongebob may have been an adult but, he hadnt really grown out of his kid body, and his time in NK he grew, his voice darker, he was taller than before) Spongebob and Hala looked around the house, he was giving a little tour of the place. It was, wonderful.

Spongebob and Hala were sexsploreing, and now they waned to check outside, Spongebob led her out side, and stuff, what they didnt know though is that someone was watching. Spongebob and Hala looked around, and then Hala turned around and bumped into someone, she fell down, she made a little sound, which got spongebob's attention, "Hala you ok?" he ran over to her and helped her up, "Yea, i just fell back" Spongebob looked at the person"What did you do that for?" "I didnt mean to, she bumped into me" "Well, say your sorry" "Spongebob its fine", they person jumped at what he had heard, "Spongebob? is that really you?" "Yea, do I know you?" "What you dont remember me?" Spongebob sighed, "No, i've told this mant times, I fell and hit my head 3 years ago and forgot my old life, and now i have a new one, a better one" "Calm down, he just wanted to ask a question, anyways how do you know Spongebob?, and who are you?" "Oh, Im Squidward" "Squidward?, nope that dosent ring a bell" spongebob shook his head, "well maybe before you hit your head, you two knew each other" "Hum, maybe" "would you two like to come in?" Squidward gestured for them inside his house, Hala shrugged, "why not?" she followed Squidward to his house, Spongebob stood still, "Well arent you coming?" yelled Hala, Spongebob nodded his head, and followed them. Spongebob sat down on the sofa next to Hala, Squidward asked them if they would like anything to drink, they just asked for water. Squidward sat in the chair infront of the two, he looked at Spongebob, "So, Spongebob, can I ask you something?" "Sure" "Why did you leave?" Squidward started getting angry, " I Lost My job because of you" " Sorry, but I dont know remember why I left" "Oh really, then how do you remember that Pineapple?" " We judt came down for a Vacation and we were walking around until we stubbled on the street sign, and I remembered this road from somewhere" "Dont give me that bull" "Im not lying, and you need to watch your mouth around her, and the baby!" Squidward looked at Hala, and than her belly, and he shook his head, "Looks like you've been busy" Spongebob started to get frustrating with Squidward, "So where have you been living lately?" "New Kelp City" "Really?, where at?" "We live in a big two storie house" "Really? what dose it look like?" Spongebob pulled out his phone and showed a picture of it, "Thats our house" it was a big white mantion, with a view of the ocean, it was big, "How could you afford that?" Spongebob put his phone away, "I am the leader of a big company" "Really, what company?" Spongebob had a flyer and gave it to squidward, "This" Squidward looked at it, "Your serous" "Yes" Spongebob was the leader of the big company that sold many things, and built many things. so yea his life was Way better than before. Squidward gave back the flyer, but Spongebob said to keep it that he had many more. Spongebob and Hala were ready to get going, and so now they were saying bye, it was getting late, so Spongebob told Squidward where they were staying, but finding out that the pineapple was his, they stayed there instead.

CHAPTER 6

Spongebob and Hala had just remet Squidward, and were now staying at the pineapple, and stuff like that. Squidward couldnt beleave that he had just seen Spongebob, but alot of things had changed about him, he had to tell someone so he told Patrick, and Sandy, and everyone he could think of, "Spongebob is back!" he ran through the town, and called. Everyone was exsided, and happy, Sandy and patrick were standing outside the Pineapple house. Everyone was happy to hear that, Spongebob, had retuned. Spongebob and Hala had a good night sleep, they woke up, got dressed and started eating breakfast, then there was a knock at the door, spongebob told Hala to stay and he would get the door, Spongebob opened the door to see the same squairrl and aother person, or starfish, Spongebob invited them in, and asked them who they were, Patrick and Sandy had the same factial ecspretions, they both told them their names, and how sorry they were for being mean to him, and calling him idiot Boy, strange as it was when they apologzed, about the whole thing, and when they said the words, "Idiot Boy" he would make a face, ecause he would regain some memory of who that person was, he already knew Sandy, but now patrick, he still didnt quite know squidward, " Spongebob?" Sandy said in worry, " I remember you two now, you too, are Sandy and Patrick, my old friends" "He remembers us," Sandy shouted to Patrick, " Listen Spongebob, we are very sorry for what we said, even Squidward was sad, and Krabs, and when you left, the Krusty Krab, it closed down, with no Frycook, well it had a few, but they werent as good as you, and so the customers stopped coming, and eventally it went out" Spongebob looked confuised, "So I worked at this, Fast Food restunt?" "Yea, and you were the best, fish from all over would come the world came to eat there" "Really?" "Yea, but when you left, all that stopped - So why did you leave?, I mean I know why, but why?" Spongebob sighed, "I Dont remember" "How can you not remember?" " As far as I know, I dont know nothing about my old life, all I know is that I hit my head on some rocks, and now im well leader of a big company in New Kelp." "You were in New Kelp?" "Yea, and its nice, we have a big mantion, with an ocean view and yata yata ya" "wow, you must hve made you way" "Yea, I started from $20, which some guy stole, and gotta job, rented a motel, then got promoted, and moved in a hotel, met the most beautiful Woman ever, got another promotion, moved into the mantion, and eventally moved on up, and soon in a few months, we are going to have a baby" "Really?" "Yea" "and it also seems you've grown out of you kid body" "Yea, Im guessing living here, really wasnt giving me a chance to grow" Sandy looked at Hala, "This must be your wife" "Yes, i am, Im Hala" "Nice to meet you, so how far are you?" " few months, when we get back to N.K I got an appoment, and this time we will get to see if it is a Boy or a Girl" "Nice, what do you hope it is?" "Spongebob wants a girl" "Funny usally guys want boys" "I know but, hes not like regular guys, he better" " yea, hes a good friend" Hala and Sandy were talking, and Spongebob and Patrick were talking, Patrick hugging and crying say how sorry he was to yell at him, spongebob just rolled his eyes, "Ok, I forgive you just stop crying" "Ok, hay sponge, you know what we havent done i a while?" "No what" Patrick pulls out two nets, " Jellyfishing!" "Jellyfishing?" "Yea" "Um sorry Pat but I dont Jellyfish" "What, your lying!" "No, I serously dont Jellyfish, I produce, and sell things" Spongebob really didnt jellyfish anymore, and it wasnt an intrest to him. Sandy looked at the two, "Spongebob, how about Karate?" "I'm good" Patrick and Sandy were starting to get sad, and woundered, "How much of your memory did you lose?" Spongebob sighed, " Im sorry, but we cant talk to long, we've still got some exsploring to do" "what do you mean?" "well, yea, we came down here for a Vaca, and we leave in 4 days" "So, your leaving again?" "Yea, I guess, come on Hala" Spongebob and Hala waved bye and went out the door, "That was akward, who were those people?" "I dot know, Im guessing old friends" "Oh" Spngebob and Hala walked to their car, and got in. Sandy and Patrick were staring at them, and sighed, then Sandy perked up a bit, "I got it!" "Got what?" Patrick looked at Sandy, but she had already left. Sandy had an idea, her Idea, was to make something to get Spongebob's memory back. She ran back to her treedome and thought of something, she then got another idea, a laser, that would beem memorys of his life in Bikini Bottom, but it would take a bit of time . . . what time? she could make anything as fast as she wanted, she could have an idea in her mind and 1,2, done. She was making her invention, and thinking how it would be faster to have help, she than remembered, when Spongebob would come over with plans to do Karate, but Sandy would be busy makng something, and wouldnt have time to pay any attention to her bestfriend, she did like how he would go outta his way to help her, even though he didnt know anything about science, but he didnt mind the lack of knowlage he had, Sandy smiled. Sandy had realized that when she was making her invention while remembering those times that she had finished it, and now all she had to do was to insert some memorys, she inserted some memeorys of them, and squidward, the K.k, Pat, everything.

CHAPTER 7

Sandy had finished something that would help her Best friend get all hof his memory back, she had a plan she placed it somewhere, she hoped that her plan would work, she just had to get Spongebob near enoough to it, and she had a plan, Sandy had told everyone, Krabs, all of Spongebobs friends, what she was going to do. Sandy went to Spongebob's Pineapple, she wanted to "show him" her invention, she hoped he would come. Luckly he decided to go, he went with her, and she showed him somepeople, and things she made, in the middle of stuff something cought Spongebob's eye, " Hay what dose this do?" it was the invention that Sandy had made, " I dont know it it works, because i havent tested it out yet, hay would you mind trying it out for old times sake you always did the testing, and it usally worked, so would you?" Spongebob thought, "Um sure" "Thanks, Sandy aimed it at him, and pressed a button, a purple light passed through the water to the sponge, he fell back words, "Spongebob?! are you ok?" "Yea sandy" "Hay do you remember anything?" "Like what?" "Um, why did you leave?""Oh, that, I left because" Spongebob started getting angry, "I left because you guys were mean to me, you called me and Idioy boy, when i acidentally messed something of your up, like I didnt mean to, if i meant to do it do you think, i would feel bad?" "Oh, Spongeboob!" "Yea?" " Your Memory, its back!" Hala looked at Spongebob, " but do you still remember," " You? Yes wouldnt forget" Spongebob had gotten his memory back, and now his 5 days were up, and he had to leave, he went to New kelp, and Hala, got a docters apointment, "Well Mrs. Squarepants it is a girl" Spongebob jumped high, "Yes, and she is going to be just liek her mother" Hala looked at Spongebob, "Aww, thanks, so do you wanna pick out names when we get back home?" "Sure" Spongebob and Hala still lived inNew kelp City, but the visited every once and a while, and Sandy and patrick, Squidward, and Krabs, started visiting.

THE END, hope you liked it


End file.
